christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Christmas Foods
|composer= |date=2019}} :Not to be confused with the ''Rainbow episode'' "Christmas Food". " " is the first original song from the VeggieTales (2019 incarnation) episode "The Best Christmas Gift", serving as the "show"'s opening act. It is performed by Archibald Asparagus (executive producer/writer/co-creator/voice actor ) with the gourds (Vischer and co-creator/voice actor ), with the introduction link by Bob the Tomato (Vischer). Lyrics Speech Junior Asparagus: What's next, Mr. Bob? How do we start the show? Mr. Lunt: I almost have enough eggnog for my dive. Bob: Yeah, I don't think that's gonna cheer up Arthur. I need more time to figure this out. list Uh, let's see. Archibald? How are your Foods of Christmas coming along? Archibald: Looking delicious. the backdrop drops down Ready when you are, maestro. Bob: All right. Stand by, and I'll give you an introduction. "bounces" in to the microphone and clears his throat Uh. Welcome, everyone, to our VeggieTales Christmas show! theater patron claps and a male coughs (Laughs) When we've a feeling a little down, nothing cheers us up with Christmas food. I hope. So, here's our own Archibald Asparagus, guiding us through Christmas food from around the world. opens up as the audience appulades and the music begins Archibald: No matter what your grumpy mood You can't resist this Christmas food (Fa-la-la-la, la, la, la-la) Speech Jimmy Gourd: We love Christmas food. Bring it on! Jerry Gourd: Ready. Archibald: Send your taste buds for a loop And try this yummy cabbage soup (Fa-la-la-la, la, la, la-la) Speech Jimmy: Cabbage soup? Jerry: Not Christmas-y. Archibald: down map of It is when you live in the ! Jimmy: Not really feeling it. Let's bring on the Christmas food. Archibald: This Christmas time you'll get your wish If you enjoy this Christmas dish (Fa-la-la-la, la, la, la-la) Speech Jimmy: I hope it's not soup. reveals a desert Jimmy: What am I looking at? Jerry: Looks like… jelly. Archibald: Come on, fellows, take a ri-iiii-isk Have a slurp of lu-te-fi-iiii-isk (Uh, huh) Speech Jimmy: Which is, what, exactly? Archibald: Jellied fish! Jimmy: Blagh. Jerry: Fish jelly. Jimmy: Oh, man. That's not Christmas food. Archibald: It is when you live in . Jerry: Fish jiggles. Jimmy: I want Christmas food. Archibald: Do not think I'm being rude But all of this is Christmas food (Fa-la-la-la, la, la, la-la) You did not like dish one or two-ooo But here's a dish just right for yo-oooo-ou Speech Jimmy: It better be ham, or something. Jerry: Piggy. reveals fried caterpillars Jimmy: That's not ham. Archibald: Now it's time to get your fill-a tasty, fried-up caterpillars Speech Jerry: Caterpillars? Archibald: down a map of Gonimbrasia Belinda: a moth species whose caterpillar is harvested in around Christmas time, and served up fried and crunchy. (Fa-la-la-la, la, la, la-la) Jimmy: All right, fella. You said this was gonna be Christmas food. Ham and turkey and pies and cookies! Archibald: It's Christmas food from around the world, my friends. We're on an educational journey of discovery. Jerry: No pies. No cookies. Jimmy: I'll give you one more chance to give us something Christmas-y. One more chance. pulls away the Africa map Archibald: I'm thrilled to show you you what's in store Feast your eyes on number four (Fa-la-la-la, fa-la-la-la, fa-la-la-la-aaaa) opens up a last dish Speech Gourds: Huh? sheep's head opens his eyes Jerry: It's looking at me. Sheep: Baaa-aaaa. Gourds: away Aaaa-aaah! Archibald: Roast sheep's head. A Christmas delicacy in . pulls the sheet away and sheep walks out the cart. Archibald: (Fa-la-la-la, la, la, la-la) and the sheep take their bows as the audience appulades Speech Gourds: Aaaa-aaah! Bob: Where are you going? Jimmy: Burger Bell. For some real Christmas food. Jerry: Cheeseburgers. slams the door. External link * Category:Songs Category:Veggietales